User blog:Captain tweed/Mystery patients
A lot of people have been speculating on the remaining patients in Project Telomere (I assume that's its official name, though I could be wrong). Everybody's bringing up characters from Dead Space media, like Nathan McNeil, for instance, and hoping that they are one of the patients, and thus, a ripe opportunity for DLC. What I ask is, where could these patients come from? As most of us know, Aegis 7 and the Ishimura were basically a hellhole of death, blood, and vile bodily fluids. Well-equipped members of P.S.C.I Security and P-Sec were slaughtered, with very few surviving, and even fewer escaping the grasp of EarthGov, with only around three known civillians surviving, and only one (Lexine) being relatively unscathed, who is still having trouble evading Unitology. Aegis 7 was even a deathtrap before the Marker was unnearthed, being a generally hostile environment, and, as you can imagine, things only got worse when dead people rose up with a pair of scythes handy. Then, people literally went bat-shit insane, bludgeoning people within the immediet vicinity (include themselves) to death. As if that wasn't possibly enough, ships began to crash to the ground, stranding people with the dead and insane. Now, just imagine that you're a miner/engineer/random mute with a Plasma Cutter. It's nine o'clock, you just got to work in time (I'm not sure what time you have to be at work as a random mute with a Plasma Cutter, but bear with me), you're chipping away at rocks/fiddling with wires that require you to wear a full-bodied suit of armor/dismembering people because your dead girlfriend told you to. All of a sudden, loads of people are dying/killing then dying. What do you do? A) Assume it's just an epic mosh pit, start playing Slayer on your iPod and dive in! B) Rip and tear! Rip and tear their guts! C) Get ripped to pieces and die drowning in your own blood Chances are, it was a mixture of A and C on Aegis 7. So unless you're one of the very, very ''lucky 2% who had a choice between the three instead, you're either going to gown down screaming, crashing and burning, or Isaac's going to steal your iPod and listen to all your Slayer after you're dead, unless, by some miracle, you were the 000000.1% who chose A and who's pure rage against the machine turned you into an almighty Demigod, and you vaporised all the Necromorphs through an epic guitar solo. Or maybe that was just a dream I had. Ah well, let's do our risk assessment for the Ishimura. Let's see what we've got here: *The same dead guys you escaped a minute ago *Peng! *Nervous and jumpy security with guns capable of punching through a ribcage and literally vaporising a human head *Crazed Unitologists who try to kidnap and trepan you *A large retinue of Marines heading for your location with the intention of blasting a plasma round right between you brain pan and your frontal lobe *What is essentially the Monolith from 2001: A Space Oddesy, ''except these visions don't just give you sezuires and make armchair psychologists ponder for twenty years straight, they also make you completely insane and reanimate any dead people nearby into crazed and animalistic killers with knives for hands. Oh shi- So, yeah, I don't see many people not protected by the all-important plot armor surviving this. Thoughts? Category:Blog posts